Daydreaming
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: Carlos daydreams about the girl he has feelings for. Carlos/OC


Carlos sat by the pool in his usual spot, his head laid back and his eyes closed. He'd daydreamed all day about the one girl he wanted to see. Of course, she'd been at auditions all day, and he was positive she'd get every callback. While in the studio, she texted him,

"_Carlos, I'm nervous about my auditions. What if they don't like me?"_ he read that over and over again, knowing exactly what he'd say.

"_It's fine. You were great while we practiced, and I know you'll completely blow them away with you're amazing acting."_ he texted back, smiling as he thought about how her face would light up when she read his response. And when Gustavo yelled at him, he didn't even care.

He loved the way she looked when they talked. It's like she'd actually be listening and interested in all his stories about being in Minnesota. He liked talking with her, he liked learning about her. He learned something new about her every day. She liked simple things, but was completely complicated. And really, that's the way he liked it.

Soon, the sounds of the pool and people faded out, his thoughts deepening. He thought about how he'd tell her that he had feelings for her. More than just friend feelings. He thought a lot about it, because he was scared to tell her. What if she didn't like him that way? What if he'd fallen into the friend zone forever? And with that, he fell into another daydream.

He found himself sitting in the lobby, dressed for a party and a rose in his hand. He was waiting for her. He heard the elevator ding and she stepped out. She was wearing a beautiful navy blue dress which stopped at her knees, and her hair was tied up in an elegant bun.

He stood, his eyes taking in the sight of her. She looked flawless. She was flawless. "Wow." was the only word that came out of his mouth.

She giggled, walking over to him, her dress moving perfectly as she swayed her hips. "Well hello to you, too."

He smiled, holding out the rose to her. "You look amazing."

Blushing, she accepted the rose. "Thank you, Carlos." she said in quiet voice.

He reached his hand up, caressing her cheek, feeling the blush that's already there and making more appear. She bit her bottom lip, her eyes casting downward. "This is probably so unattractive." she smiled a little, her voice still quiet.

"You're beautiful. Absolutely stunning." he said, his voice hushed like hers.

She looked up at him, her eyes bright with happiness. "Y-You really think so?"

He shook his head, and she looked down again. His fingers gently held her chin, tilting her head back up. "I know so."

She smiled, setting a hand on his chest. "Thank you."

Her hand trailed up his chest, onto his shoulder, then resting on his neck. Her thumb brushed against the skin just below his jawline as she leaned up, their lips about to touch.

"Carlos!" James yelled, throwing a beach ball at him.

"Ow!" he jumped slightly, his eyes opening and glaring over at James. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing?" he asked, smiling.

"Nothing, dude." Carlos replied, laying his head back again.

James shrugged, about to say something else before Logan tackled him and they both fell underwater.

Carlos sighed, closing his eyes again. He heard Guitar Dude playing one of Big Time Rush's songs, and he slipped into another daydream.

This time, he found himself in his room back in Minnesota, playing acoustic guitar while sitting on his bed. He was strumming the chords to "Stuck". He looked around, then spotted her sitting across the bed. She was swaying side to side with the song, smiling at him. He stopped playing, setting the guitar down next to the bed. Slowly, he crawled over to her and laid down. She scooted down slightly, laying next to him.

"I love you." she whispered, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

Carlos let out a deep breath, wrapping his arm around her. "I-I love you, too."

She cuddled into him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He smiled, holding her as close as he could get her. And for sure, he wouldn't let go.

"Carlos?" a voice asked him, a hand touching itself to his shoulder.

He smiled and opened his eyes. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

She smiled, tucking a piece of her shiny blond hair behind her ear. "I was busy. But now I'm all yours."

He stood, taking her hand. "Bre, you don't know how happy I am to hear that."

She smiled again, following him as they walked into the lobby and over to the elevator. "What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you soon, don't worry."


End file.
